


Mirror Images

by SilverNocturne (NoxArcanum)



Category: Hellsing, Trinity Blood
Genre: F/M, Old work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-30
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxArcanum/pseuds/SilverNocturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TBHellsing fusion, vol8AU. Alucard's thoughts on Integral, the war, and his possible future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sir Integral

Chapter 1 – Sir Integral

So many centuries have passed, but I still remember her. My master, my Integral my love.  
They say, that the pain lessens with time, but I digress.  
It hurts as much, if not more, as on that day when you left me, left me alone, to my darkness and insanity, taking with you what was left of my black heart. One word, that was all that would have taken to save you, to save the two of us.  
In the end you loved your humanity much more than you loved me, if you even felt something, anything for me at all.  
At first I hated you, but with time that passed as well and the numbness set on. Blood and carnage lost their meaning as well.  
Without you, your courage, your pride, your ruthlessness I simply couldn’t exist, so I started looking for them in others. Oh how many have I seen, but all of them lacked something crucial of yours.


	2. Wartime Memories

Chapter 2 – Wartime Memories

The fire, the screams, your beloved country - a manifestation of hell itself. And you in the midst of it, laying in my bloodied arms - dying, your precious lifeblood leaving you. Dying for a country, that gave you nothing but misery ,ignoring me, deaf to my pleas of saving you, making you a vampire, a real no-life queen, blind to the tears of blood streaming down my face. Those damn seals, psychical manifestations of my slavery preventing me from disobeying and doing it without your consent.   
Then your heart stopping…  
Everything after that becomes a blur…hearing ,as if from a great distance my own screams of pain and anguish…feeling the seals crumble without a living Hellsing to hold them…power, pent up for centuries finding its freedom at last …humans and vampires-Iscariot and millennium alike…their screams of pain and terror …then-nothing absolute silence. no pain no anguish, no nothing. Only silence and numbness.  
I remember that, although it was yesterday. Everything after that became insignificant…at least before I saw her.


	3. Lady Catherina

Chapter 3 – Lady Catherina 

She’s the closest, that I have ever came to being with you. She is complimenting this shadow of my former self as you complimented me in my full glory.  
Lady Catherina -bright gold locks to your almost silvery, milky white skin to your deep mocha color, deep blue to your intense bright eyes…  
Even your histories are somewhat alike. Holding high positions from young years, surviving and flourishing in the world of men, where your very existence is looked down upon, ready to sacrifice everything for your beliefs, even your lives…  
But it is not to be. I may have lost you, but she will be mine.


End file.
